Tout était bien
by softblossom
Summary: Depuis la 'victoire', Hermione se laisse mourir à petit feu. À quoi bon vivre lorsque l'on nous a arraché nos moitiés ? À quoi bon continuer si nos piliers ne sont plus là ? Ron est mort, Harry a été plongé dans un coma éternel après avoir tué Voldemort. Le Trio d'Or n'est plus. Et contre toute attente, Draco Malfoy sera l'un des seuls à se battre pour faire revivre la lionne.


AN: Fred, Sirius et Remus sont toujours vivants.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sirius, tournant en rond dans la cuisine, but son café d'une traite. Voilà presque quatre mois qu'il ne dormait plus la nuit. La vision du corps de Ron Weasley le hantait dès qu'il fermait les yeux et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas passer ses journées aux côtés de son filleul à St Mangouste alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était tout comme passer son temps avec un fantôme.

Mais ce qui l'empêchait vraiment de se plonger dans un long et vrai sommeil, c'était Hermione Granger. Complètement anéantie, elle avait décidé de ne pas ramener ses parents d'Australie, elle ne voulait pas leur infliger sa souffrance. Sirius avait alors décidé de l'héberger, et il pouvait le dire, au fond de lui il le regrettait terriblement. La Gryffondor était devenue un terrible fardeau pour l'ancien prisonnier. Chaque heure, chaque minute, il avait une boule au ventre à l'idée de ne pas entendre de réponse de sa part lorsqu'il l'appellerait, la peur de la retrouver morte un matin le rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle avait plongé dans un gouffre dont personne n'arrivait à l'en faire sortir.

Sirius eut un sursaut en voyant Remus apparaître.

\- Bon sang vieux, fais du bruit quand tu entres.

Le loup-garou lui fit un petit sourire. Sirius déposa sa tasse dans l'évier et soupira.

-Ses cauchemars sont pires chaque nuit. Elle hurle parfois, c'est horrible. Lâcha-t-il

\- Le retour à Poudlard est dans quelques jours, espérons que cela lui change les idées.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Bien sûr que non Patmol, tu connais notre rat des bibliothèques.. Les études sont son dernier recours, je suis persuadé que cela l'aidera à penser à autre chose de se plonger dans les ouvrages.

\- Tu es bien naïf Remus. Poudlard ne fera que lui rappeler ses années avec..

Sirius ne put terminer sa phrase et Remus ne sut quoi répondre. Celui-ci ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami. Plus aucune blague, qu'elle soit sarcastique ou non, ne sortait de sa bouche. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et il semblait avoir pris dix ans de plus tant il paraissait peiné.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Sirius se concentra à son tour sur son ami, et il s'en voulut. Il ne faisait que de se plaindre, mais il ne pensait jamais à ce que Remus vivait lui aussi. Il avait perdu Tonks et il devait s'occuper seul du petit Teddy. La vie n'était pas que difficile pour Hermione et Sirius. L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal souffrait terriblement lui aussi.

Sirius prit son ami de toujours dans ses bras. Remus sourit, touché. Ils se sentaient si seuls. Ils étaient les seuls qui "tenaient" encore debout. Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir abandonné, la famille Weasley était meurtrie. Ils avaient perdu Ron, mais aussi Harry, on leur avait arraché deux fils.

Sirius recula et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Remus.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Harry. Annonça Patmol d'un air déterminé

\- Sirius, non.

 _\- Toi aussi tu le sais Hermione.._

 _La brune inspira, ravalant un sanglot. Il avait tout vu dans les souvenirs de Snape._

 _\- Je viens avec toi. Dit-elle, la voix brisée. Une larme roula sur sa joue._

 _\- Non, c'est à moi seul de le faire._

 _Hermione ne réussit plus à se retenir, elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami et pleura silencieusement. Elle se rappelait encore dans leur tout premier câlin en première année. Désormais, elle avait cette terrible impression de lui dire adieu pour toujours, et cela la tua intérieurement._

 _Harry accorda un dernier regard à Ron. Il savait qu'il était en train de quitter ses amis pour toujours. Mais il devait le faire, pour eux. Alors, sans plus attendre, il s'en alla. Droit vers la dernière sentence._

 _Hermione resta immobile, tout comme Ron. Ils n'avaient que peu d'espoir de le revoir, mais ils voulaient y croire._

 _\- On doit le faire, pour lui. Et on doit avoir confiance. Déclara Ron, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione_

 _Celle-ci hocha la tête, elle inspira longuement pour reprendre du courage._

 _Alors qu'ils allaient se remettre en route, une Molly paniquée arriva droit devant eux._

 _\- Fred ! Fred a disparu ! La mère Weasley tremblait de tous les côtés_

 _\- Maman ne panique pas, il ne doit pas être loin ! On va aller à sa recherche. Ron tenta de la rassurer_

 _Il lança un regard vers Hermione et celle-ci approuva. Sans plus attendre, ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté pour le retrouver. Hermione décida de se diriger vers les cachots._

 _Elle courrait sans s'arrêter, observant chaque recoin du château qui était désormais dans un état chaotique. Mais Harry occupait énormément ses pensées et elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait d'apparaître devant elle. Hermione fonça en plein dans Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci la rattrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la lionne. Il semblait épuisé, les cheveux en bataille et les cernes qui lui tombaient sur les joues._

 _\- Écoute-moi Granger, trouve Weasley et allez aider Potter. Ils sont tous là-bas, il n'y arrivera pas tout seul._

 _Hermione le regarda longuement, bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son ennemi de toujours venait de l'aider. La seule réponse qu'elle put alors lui donner fut un hochement de tête. Le blond lui lança un dernier regard, comme pour l'encourager, et il partit rejoindre Zabini qui l'attendait plus loin._

 _Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde, regrettant aussitôt de ne pas avoir insisté lorsque Harry avait annoncé son départ pour la forêt interdite._

 _Elle retrouva très vite Ron, qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Et ils se mirent en chemin pour sauver l'Elu._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve, encore ce terrible rêve. Elle faisait le même depuis deux mois. Tout se passait comme ce fameux jour, sauf pour la fin.

En vérité, Hermione n'avait pas écouté Malfoy. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, elle l'avait accusé de vouloir l'envoyer là-bas avec Ron pour qu'ils y meurent eux aussi. Elle pensait que Harry y arriverait seul. Elle y avait cru de tout son cœur. Mais ce rêve tenait à lui rappeler qu'elle avait eu tort. Qu'elle avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie.

Si elle avait écouté son ennemi elle aurait sauvé Harry, et Ron.

La brune serra son ventre et se tordit de douleur. Elle stressait tant pendant son sommeil qu'elle se réveillait toujours avec des crampes terribles. Elle avait tant pleuré les derniers jours que son corps était vidé. Elle était comme morte intérieurement.

Pourtant, ce matin, quelque chose changea. Elle se leva, avec peine, mais elle sortit de son lit. La première fois depuis des semaines. Elle ne se reconnut pas lorsqu'elle passa devant le miroir dans le couloir, mais à vrai dire elle n'avait pas envie de se reconnaître. Elle se reniait. Elle se détestait.

Alors qu'elle arriva près des escaliers, elle entendit Remus et Sirius.

\- J'ai tenu, je n'y suis pas allé depuis deux jours. J'en ai besoin.

\- Tu sais comment ça va finir, je sais exactement ce que tu diras. Tu en revenir dépité et tu maudiras le monde pour t'avoir enlevé "James" une deuxième fois.

\- Et s'il se ré..

\- Il ne se réveillera pas ! Jamais Patmol, tu entends ? Remus était sorti de ses gonds, las des paroles répétées sans arrêt par son ami. Il semblait dur, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. La gorge du loup-garou s'était nouée lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots. Il n'acceptait pas de voir Harry ainsi, il n'avait réussi à aller le voir qu'une seule fois. Il préférait encore mourir plutôt que de retourner dans cette chambre. Ce brillant sorcier ne méritait pas de finir comme un légume, cela brisait Remus intérieurement.

Hermione ne pouvait plus continuer d'écouter cette conversation déchirante, elle descendit les escaliers et apparut dans la cuisine, à la grande surprise des deux maraudeurs.

\- Hermione ?

Remus eut un choc en la voyant, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. Son teint était livide, ses yeux chocolats autrefois si doux étaient éteints, ses cernes étaient presque noires et elle avait tant maigri. Cette vision brisa le cœur de l'ancien professeur. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ancienne élève tout comme il ne reconnaissait plus Sirius. C'était si dur pour lui.

\- C'est moi qui irais voir Harry aujourd'hui.

Sirius fit de gros yeux. La lionne n'était encore jamais allée voir son meilleur ami.

\- Je.. bien sûr Hermione.

Remus fit un sourire plein d'encouragement à la jeune fille. Sirius était content au fond de lui que la sorcière décide enfin de le revoir, mais d'un autre côté il avait peur que cela se passe mal.

\- Tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ? Proposa-t-il

\- Sirius. Pesta Remus, fronçant les sourcils

Le vieux couple allait à nouveau se disputer, Hermione le comprit bien. Alors, elle transplana sans un mot.

Elle y était. Ce moment tant redouté. Il lui avait fallu presque quatre mois pour venir ici. Elle était seulement dans le hall d'entrée, mais elle avait déjà la nausée. Et il y avait tellement de monde, ils couraient dans tous les sens. Autour d'Hermione, des personnes apprenaient des mauvaises nouvelles, mais surtout des bonnes. En aurait-elle une elle aussi un jour ?

Elle eut subitement du mal à respirer. Elle alla s'assoir sur la seule chaise libre. Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et tenta tant bien que de mal de maîtriser cette crise de panique.

Interloquée par son attitude, la secrétaire se dirigea vers Hermione.

\- Avez-vous besoin que j'appelle un Medicomage mademoiselle ? Elle posa sa main sur les épaules de la brune, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Hermione releva la tête et la secrétaire eut un mouvement de recul. Elle paraissait si mal en point.

\- Harry Potter. Murmura la jeune sorcière

\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas compris.

\- Harry, je veux voir Harry Potter.

\- Oh. La secrétaire n'était pas une ermite, elle connaissait Harry Potter, comme tout le monde. Et elle connaissait presque tous ses amis tant ils étaient venus le voir. Mais elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry. J'ai besoin de le voir, s'il vous plaît.

Tant de désespoir se fit entendre dans ses paroles, la secrétaire décida de l'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de l'Elu. Elle hésita plusieurs fois à tenir Hermione tant elle lui paraissait faible, prête à s'effondrer.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte, la brune s'immobilisa comme si on venait de lui jeter un stupéfix. La femme, touchée, lui caressa le bras pour l'encourager.

\- Ça va aller, je vous le promets.

Hermione lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil puis elle inspira longuement. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et, doucement, elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche éclatante. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla de soulagement. Elle eut l'impression pendant quelques secondes qu'elle entrait au paradis et qu'elle allait rejoindre Harry et Ron.

La secrétaire ferma la porte, ce qui ramena la brune sur terre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba de haut.

Il était là, et ce depuis quatre mois. Droit, couché sur le dos, les yeux clos. Le teint encore plus transparent que celui d'Hermione. On avait à peine l'impression qu'il respirait.

La Gryffondor s'approcha lentement. Elle sentait ses lèvres trembler, mais elle se devait d'être forte. Elle prit une chaise, la colla presque contre le lit et elle s'assit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi proche de lui c'était quand elle l'avait cherché dans la forêt interdite, mais bien trop tard.

Avec tout le courage qui lui restait, elle s'empara de la main froide et inerte de Harry. Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne le ferait pas, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle. Elle fut parcourut de frissons.

S'en suivit alors de longues minutes de silence. Elle scruta chaque partie de son visage, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Sa cicatrice avait presque la même couleur que sa peau désormais, le seul avantage à tout ça c'était que l'Elu était enfin apaisé. On pouvait lire cette paix sur son visage, il paraissait en paix malgré sa peau aussi blanche que la neige. Mais Hermione se dit, avec égoïsme, qu'elle voulait elle aussi connaître cette paix. Mais pour ça elle avait besoin qu'Harry lui revienne, ainsi que Ron. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'eux. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer sans leur présence.

Hermione se demanda s'il l'entendrait si elle décidait enfin à lui parler. Elle n'y arrivait mais elle savait qu'il le fallait. Cela pouvait être la dernière fois.

Elle hésita, longuement. Puis les mots qu'elle avait retenus au plus profond de son cœur depuis ces longs mois sortirent enfin.

\- Je suis désolée Harry.

Et la brune éclata en sanglot, tout son corps tremblait tant elle était faible.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas y être allée avec toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé Ron partir seul de son côté. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écouté Malfoy. Elle devait se racler la gorge plusieurs fois tant elle se nouait, les larmes inondaient désormais tout son visage.

Elle le regarda comme si elle attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché deux parties de moi. C'est égoïste je sais, mais je ne peux plus vivre sans vous. Ron et toi vous avez rendu mes années à Poudlard merveilleuses, vous m'avez aidé et.. vous m'avez sauvée cette nuit-là au cachot.. et j'ai été incapable de vous sauver à mon tour.

Les pleurs de la lionne étaient désormais devenus incontrôlables. Elle dut faire une pause. Elle serra la main d'Harry un peu plus fort.

\- Je ne peux pas y retourner sans vous, je n'y arriverai pas. Je sais que je devrais le faire, pour vous, mais je n'y arriverai pas.

Hermione essuya rageusement les larmes sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé venir avec toi ? Et pourquoi donc n'ai-je pas plus insisté ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Ça aurait dû être moi.

Dans un acte de désespoir, la Gryffondor secoua doucement Harry. Comme si elle espérait le réveiller.

\- Reviens-moi Harry je t'en prie. Reviens-nous. Sirius a besoin de toi. Il t'avait promis que vous alliez vivre ensemble, maintenant tu l'as laissé seul. Et Ginny, oh Ginny.. Elle a perdu son frère et celui qu'elle a aimé au premier regard. Tu ne peux pas la laisser vivre ainsi. Je t'en supplie reveille-toi.

Légèrement, elle le secoua encore. Il lui paraissait si vulnérable, elle osait à peine le toucher.

Elle voulait entendre sa voix, et non pas ces insoutenables bruits de machines. Elle voulait qu'il lui serre la main à son tour.

\- Pitié..

Le soleil refit son apparition, illuminant à nouveau la grande pièce blanche. Des rayons se posèrent sur le visage d'Elu, lui donnant un semblant de vie. Hermione eut un nouveau sanglot à cette vue.

\- Est-ce ta manière de me dire que tout va bien ? Ou celle de Ron ? Par Merlin, je deviens folle.. Elle eut un rire nerveux.

Il y eut un blanc, un blanc rempli de tristesse et de peine. Le cœur de la lionne était rempli de regrets, elle avait si mal. Et le voir ainsi ne faisait que la ramener à la réalité. Chez Sirius, elle pouvait encore imaginer son ami vivant. Ici, elle voyait bel et bien qu'il n'était pas vivant mais entre la vie et la mort. Et Remus avait raison, il n'en sortirait pas.

\- Pardonne-moi..

Elle se leva et plongea son visage dans les cheveux noirs du Gryffondor. Ils avaient encore sa douce odeur. Elle inspira longuement, elle ne voudrait jamais oublier cette odeur. Elle savait qu'elle disparaîtrait bientôt.

Elle embrassa son ami sur le front et lui serra une dernière fois la main.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à revenir Harry. J'essaierai, je te le promets.

Elle lui lâcha la main, et elle eut l'impression de l'abandonner. Mais cela lui faisait trop mal. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours Harry. Tu as été et resteras le meilleur de mes amis. Tu étais ma moitié et j'aurais aimé te garder à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger sans Harry Potter ? Qu'est-ce que le Trio d'Or sans Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ? Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Tout est vide sans vous, plus rien n'a de sens. C'est trop dur, Harry.

Une dernière larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle regarda longuement son ami, comme si elle avait peur de l'oublier. Et lorsqu'elle quitta la chambre, son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois et elle eut l'impression de mourir une troisième fois.

Dans le couloir, elle fit quelques pas et sans pouvoir le contrôler, elle s'effondra au sol et ce fut le trou noir.

/

Voilà voilà pour le chapitre un de ma nouvelle fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que cela vous intrigue pour le suite..

ne vous en faites pour mes autres fictions, la suite de la dernière danse de la lionne sera publiée dans les prochains jours !

J'attends vos avis avec hâte !

Bises :-)


End file.
